Overall aim of the project is to establish a speech/voice analysis laboratory to serve in (1) assisting in presymptomatic and/or early diagnosis of neurogenic disorders which have dysarthria as a symptom; (2) determining the feasibility of these measures in monitoring effects of medication; and (3) determining the probability of these measures in predicting the course of these disorders. In Phase I, the aims are: (1) to determine the feasibility of using newly developed computerized speech analysis equipment, with other measures, to analyze specific physical characteristics of speech; (2) to develop normative data on these measures to compare with existing data obtained through procedures not amenable to rapid clinical use; (3) compare results of normal Subjects with diagnosed early Parkinson's patients to determine which parameters best discriminate between the groups; and (4) determine feasibility of telephone transmission of data. Assuming positive results, Phase II will expand patient population to include other disorders, validate pre-symptomatic measures for early diagnosis, and determine commercial applicability by establishment of clinical service laboratory to provide the services developed.